ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror Knight
is a Mirrorman from the Another Space World that originated from the Planet of Mirrors, who is an Alien Esmeralda hybrid and was the protector of the Planet Esmeralda. When Kaiser Belial's army began the hunt for emerald ore, they came to Esmeralda. Mirror Knight fought bravely against their forces but was temporary corrupted by Kaiser Belial until he was freed by Ultraman Zero, who he later became a close ally of. After defeating Belial's army, Mirror Knight went on to forming the Ultimate Force Zero with Ultraman Zero, Glen Fire, Jean-Bot, and later Jean-Nine. Mirror Knight, along with most members of Ultimate Force Zero, was killed by Ultraman Belial and the Darkness Five but was restored back to life when Shining Ultraman Zero turned back the time. Subtitle: History Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire When Malebrandes attacked Esmeralda, Mirror Knight appeared when Princess Emerana was about to be killed by a Legionoid. After a quick battle Mirror Knight sent Princess Emerana to safety, then dashed away to try and protect the capital of Esmeralda from being crushed by Malebrandes "claw". Mirror Knight successfully managed to protect the kingdom in time for all the residents to escape, but while he was vulnerable, Kaiser Belial appeared and stabbed Mirror Knight in the neck with his claws, corrupting the Mirror Knight's soul. But Mirror Knight managed to escape Belial and his army and retreated to his home, the Planet of Mirrors. But due to the darkness in his being left by Belial's attack, the leaders of the planet sealed Mirror Knight under the planet's ocean where he stayed brooding and disgusted with his predicament. Then when Run (Zero), Nao, and Princess Emerana came to the Planet of Mirrors to look for the Shield of Baraji, the leaders of mirrors refused to help fearing that the Baraji's power would be useless against Belial after what he did to Mirror Knight. Zero decided that he would free the fallen mirror and offered to prove himself to the leaders. Mirror Knight attacked Zero, feeling hatred towards the Ultra due to Belial's influence, but Zero managed to rid Mirror Knight of Belial's essence by exposing him to his own pure inner light. But immediately after being freed of the darkness, Belial's general Iaron appeared with a legion of Brigantes in search of the Mirror World, Mirror Knight quickly sent Zero's party down to were the Shield of Baragi was hidden, and flew off to protect his home from Iaron. However he failed and Iaron succeded in destroying the Planet of Mirrors. Mirror Knight is later seen in the finale battle against Kaiser Belial's army fighting against Iaron and killing the steel general, calling him fragil thus avenging his home world. After Zero obtained the Ultimate Aegis, Mirror Knight tricked Belial so Zero can fully charge the Aegis, which destroyed the dark Ultra. In the end, he joins Ultraman Zero on the "Ultimate Force Zero". Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar A year after Ultimate Force Zero's last battle with Kaiser Belial, the team encountered a giant planet-sized sphere where it kidnapped Jean-Bot and Emerana. The remaining three Ultimate Force Zero, Ultraman Zero, Mirror Knight and Glen Fire broke into the sphere and fought it. Six days later, two ZAP SPACY officers, Rei and Hyuga were on a holiday to Planet Bram until they encountered the same sphere and entered it via a hole that had been made by the Ultimate Force Zero, they found Emerana as she told them what actually happened. Ace Killer, King Joe and Inpelaizer appeared, and Ultimate Force Zero killed them despite being weakened. Jean-Killer was sent to fight the Ultimate Force Zero and they were easily defeated. Emerana ordered Jean-Bot to stop as Jean-Bot and he does. Zero took Jean-Bot away, and he began to regain his consciousness but he had to shut down his system to resist Beatstar's control. As the fighting with Zero continues, before Zero had a chance to defeat Jean-Killer, Jean-Bot stopped Zero in time and tells everyone that he is his brother, the rest of the team is surprised when Jean-Bot try to persuade Jean-Killer that living life forms is the not enemy, as he still under the control of Beatstar he continued to attack Jean-Bot and the team. Emerana arrives and persuades him to open his heart to the truth to make up his own mind, he responds but Beatstar forcefully gains control of him again and he attacks Emerena with beams from his eyes and holds back the team with electric blasts to make them stay where they are, even how much Rei tried to stop her, Hyuga told Rei that they should trust her. She still tries to convince Jean-Killer as she believes that Jean-Killer has a heart as his attack is missed in countless times to Emerana. He stopped after he saw Emerana's tear, the team is freed and everyone is surprised when they see Jean-Killer's tears. Everyone taught him about life, heart and the truth about organic lifeforms not being his enemy. Jean-Killer had make up his own mind but Hyuga reminds everyone that is time growing short before sphere will hit the planet. The team and Jean-Killer destroyed all surrounding Legionoids. Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy arrive to buy them time before the sphere hits the planet. Jean-Bot begged Jean-Killer to reveal Beatstar's location. Jean-Killer told them that he's on a half-cut moon. The team jump up to the moon and found a several of King Joes and Inpelaizers. Jean-Bot, Glen Fire, Mirror Knight and Rei summoned Gomora to hold them for Zero, so Zero will be able to stop Beatstar. After everything is over, Jean-Killer had been renamed by Emerana as "Jean-Nine" and Zero had him joined the team as well. Emerana told Jean-Bot to be a good big brother to him. After Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy left to Land of Light, Ultimate Force Zero is ready to save universe again. Ultra Zero Fight Part 1: A New Power Like the rest of Ultimate Force Zero, Mirror Knight waited for Zero to finish his training in the Monster Graveyard. After Zero's adventure,he and the rest of the team greeted the Ultra and made their way back to the Living Dimension. Part 2: Awakening of Zero Mirror Knight and Glen Fire appeared as bronze statues due to Jathar but these were duplicates made to trick the Ultra. Later while Zero was being attacked by the Darkness Five (save Jathar and Surai) and Tyrant, Mirror Knight joined Ultimate Force Zero to hold them of while Zero went to rescue Pigmon. Mirror Knight went himself against Deathrog and the other save Zero. After Jean-Bot is killed by Zero who had been possessed by Belial to become Zero Darkness, Mirror Knight and the others attacked Zero Darkness. However, all but Mirror Knight was pushed away by Zero Darkness' Dark High Spin. Mirror Knight then grabs Zero Darkness and put all of his powers to copy the same technique Zero had used to purify him once but when the technique almost succeed, Zero Darkness use the Deathcium Shot to slash Mirror Knight's face. Mirror Knight then also meet the same fate like Jean-Bot. While Ultraman Zero fells into submission, members of Ultimate Force Zero gives several encouragements to him before departing to afterlife. He was later revived when Zero reversed the time flow and along with other members, escorted his exhausted body. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! Mirror Knight first appears fighting against a group of Galactrons, alongside the Ultimate Force Zero. When Gilbaris targeted Geed's Earth as the next one to judge and reset, the group arrive at the World of Side Space to stop his threat after being informed by Zoffy. While Zero joined forces with Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Geed, Mirror Knight and the others could only guard them from space while contributing to the battle by blasting Cyber Planet Kushia with their attacks. After the battle, Mirror Knight alongside the Ultimate Force Zero left the planet after entrusting Earth to the hands of Riku/Geed. Personality As shown in Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire, Mirror Knight is a proud and heroic warrior. He is also shown to has a strong willpower, able to resist Belial's corruption over his very being long enough for Zero to arrive and purify him despite rendered shameful by the ordeal. Grateful by the Ultra Warrior's heroic action in saving him, he returned the favor by saving him and join him as the member of Ultimate Force Zero. Profile Stats *'Height': 47 m *'Weight': 35,000 t *'Origin': Planet of Mirrors Techniques Many of Mirror Knight's powers come from his father's side. He can create mirrors that allow him to perform powerful attacks and create illusions. *'Flight': Mirror Knight can fly under his own power, even across stellar distances similar to Ultras. *'Teleportation Capsule': Mirror Knight can fire a teleportation capsule. This was used to teleport Princess Emerana away from her fallen planet. * : Like his father's people, Mirror Knight can teleport between any reflective objects. * : A surprise attack where Mirror Knight appears from a reflective surface and attacks with a flying kick. * : A surprise attack where Mirror Knight appears from a reflective surface and attacks with a punch. * : A defensive technique where Mirror Knight puts up a powerful and wide barrier to defend against attacks. **'Mirror Dome': Mirror Knight can generate a huge variant of Defense Mirror to create a dome of glass. The top of this can be open or enclosed. ** : With Ultraman Zero, Mirror Knight can combine his Mirror Barrier with Zero's Ultra Barrier to create a much stronger shield. * : Mirror Knight fires a barrage of energy bullets from his hands. * : A more powerful variant of the Mirror Knife and his strongest attack, Mirror Knight can fire a cross shaped energy attack from his both hands. This attack can be used continuously. When used with the mirror dome, the attack bounces around the enemy continuously. * : Mirror Knight can create mirrors at will to create illusions based on reflections to trick his opponent. *'Mirror Lecter': Mirror Knight can charges himself with an intense light to purify anything that surround Mirror Knight. This technique mimicked Zero Lecter that purified Mirror Knight, who had possessed by Belial Virus. However, this was ineffective on Zero Darkness. *'Energy Blade': Mirror Knight can charge energy in his hands and create a blade. *'Acceleration': Mirror Knight can accelerate at fast speeds. Mirror_Knight_Teleportation_Capsule.png|Teleportation Capsule image mirror portal.jpg|Knight Mover imagehvhhigighijhgijiigiggiig.jpg|Mirror Kick Mirror Punch image.jpg|Mirror Punch Defense mirror image.jpg|Defense Mirror Giant dome image.jpg|Mirror Dome (open) MirrorDome(Enclosed).gif|Mirror Dome (Enclosed) image defense mirror zero.jpg|Defense Mirror Zero MirrorKnife.gif|Mirror Knife SliverCross.gif|Sliver Cross MirrorHalation.jpeg|Mirror Halation Mirror Knight try to use light on Zero Dark.jpg|Mirror Lecter Mirror Knight Energy Blade.png|Energy Blade MirrorKnightAcclerate.gif|Acceleration Other Media Ultraman Retsuden Mirror Knight and the others appear in Ultraman Retsuden episode 79. In episode 104, Mirror Knight reappeared, this time with Glen Fire, Jean-Bot, and Jean-Nine to join Zero as he begins to talk about the coming age of the new Ultraman, Ultraman X. Merchandise New Image 5.jpg|Ultra Hero Series EX Mirror Knight EX_Mirror_Knight_(Corrupted).jpg|Ultra Hero Series EX Mirror Knight (Corrupted) New Image 4.jpg|Ultra Act Mirror Knight Trivia *Mirror Knight is based on another Tokusatsu hero, Mirrorman. **Mirror Knight's attack, Silver Cross, shares its name with Mirrorman's signature attack. The draft name for this attack was . **Mirror Knight's first appearance homages Mirrorman's transformation. **Like the hero Mirrorman, whose father was a previous Mirror Man, while his mother was human; Mirror Knight's father was from the Planet of Mirrors, while his mother was from Planet Esmeralda, this was possible because the two worlds were close before the Mirror World withdrew from stellar affairs in response to the Belial Invasion. *Tsuburaya Productions was originally going to name him Mirror Master, that was used to name his counterpart from The Spirits of TSUBURAYA PRODUCTIONS WORLD: Another Genesis, a novel serialized in Dengeki Hobby Magazine. In it, his counterpart was a villain and the master of Tiga who later rebelled against him. *Mirrorman is often portrayed as depressed in stage shows. *Mirror Knight's voice actor, Hikaru Midorikawa, is known for his role as Heero Yuy in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. The word Yuy on Heero's name comes from a Japanese word , matching that of Mirror Knight's demeanour and outlook. **Interestingly, one of the single for that series is "White Reflection", by Minami Takayama. id:Mirror Knight Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Mirrors Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Characters Category:Ultimate Force Zero Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Ultra Zero Fight Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Characters